Shinryu
Shinryu is a boss character originating from Final Fantasy V. In the Dissidia series, he is the true antagonist, working behind the scenes through Chaos, the god of discord. In Dissidia NT, he becomes much more directly involved, coming to be known as the Planesgorger from his goal of devouring entire realms, and serves as the final boss of the game. Appearance In the original Dissidia games, Shinryu was depicted based on his sprite from Final Fantasy V. As such, he was a serpentine winged dragon covered in spiky, lustrous silver scales, gold scales for his underbelly, red eyes and a mane of hair. As Verus Shinryu, his outline was the same, but gained red and gold scales and black hair. In Dissidia NT, he initially appears roughly the same as he did before, though his entire body gave off a brilliant golden glow. After this form was defeated, he takes on a smaller, but still massive form with a noticeably more humanoid and muscular build. His body is dark in coloration but his body is now shows golden crystals jutting from his back and front and running along his length along with crystalline wings. His final form takes on a much darker shape of a black and silver coloration and dull gray crystals along with multiple tails. Abilities In the PSP games, Shinryu was a summon exclusive to Chaos, using the ability Chaotic Deluge to randomly grant one of several buffs like dropping his Bravery, but causing it to increase dramatically over time, freeze his current Bravery, etc. Unlike other summons, Shinryu could be used indefinitely, allowing Chaos to exploit his numerous effects. He can also target the opponent's Bravery by inflicting an instant Break or freezing it. The boss version of Feral Chaos uses a variation called Verus Shinryu with less numerous but more powerful variations through his ability Savage Roar. In Dissidia NT, he is the final boss in the game's story mode. As with every Summon battle, Shinryu cannot be damaged with HP attacks until stunned. Shinryu will always open up the battle with Leviathan's Tidal Wave as an HP attack, a fast moving, wide-reaching projectile that travels the entire arena. His other HP attack, Ramuh's Levinbolt, targets the entire party with lightning bolt, signaled by green rays of light. His Bravery attacks consist of a beam of energy lancing from his mouth, Venom Breath, which inflicts Poison, a sweeping frost breath that freezes targets and tornadoes that wander around the arena. When his HP reaches the halfway point, he begins using Chaotic Deluge to either double or freeze his current Bravery. He can also inflict a party-wide Doom spell that counts down from 30. He also gains a new HP attack, Fulgent Rain which has him fly far out of reach and assail the party with a storm of homing energy bolts. In his final form, he is bound to a single spot at the edge of the arena with an HP count of 400,000. His fighting style changes to use area-wide dark energy spells and traps to pilfer the arena with. He can also push away the party with his Screech of Oblivion. His HP attacks in this form are Cimmerian Blast (derived from Alexander) which fires high speed homing beams, Trinity, which damages HP three times by invoking the signature attacks of Ramuh, Shiva and Ifrit in quick succession and Arrant Calamity, which blankets the arena except for a small area with dark energy. Trivia *Shinryu opening up the fight with Tidal Wave is a reference to a long-standing tradition where in his home game and other appearances where he uses the attack as his opening act, from his boss battle in Final Fantasy V to his fight with Omega in Final Fantasy XIV as well as the boss battle in that same game. Category:Character